


Loving You Is Hard

by Romeria



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angry Confession, M/M, This is just something to warm me up for future fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romeria/pseuds/Romeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya and Napoleon get into a fight</p><p>Or</p><p>When Illya angrily confesses and Gaby bets on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You Is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you know this is my first fic on Ao3. Yeah that's really all I have to say right now.

It wasn't like he wanted to confess. It was probably the worst ways to confess. The whole thing was unnecessary and uncalled for. It was started because of Napoleon being a dick. The conversation proceeded to go like this.

They were just coming back from a mission that went wrong. Gaby's hair was sprawled every which way and Illya was bruised and cut. Napoleon was a different case. He took a stab wound to the gut, thankfully not puncturing any vital organs. 

After getting stabbed back at the warehouse, Napoleon witnessed Illya snap the assailants neck in fit of rage. Napoleon would have taken them out if Illya had not sneaked up on the THRUSH agent. It continued to sit in Napoleon's mind until he confronted Illya after getting patched up.

"Say... Peril, why did you kill the man who stabbed me? I had under control."

"That's under control? I killed him because he hurt you. Why else?"

"I could have easily disarmed him. You made the situation worse by coming over"

"I will not apologize for my actions."

"Except that this is the third time you've done this. I can take of myself!"

"Obviously not."

"Don't treat me like a baby."

"I am not treating you like a baby" This argument was getting to Illya. The familiar tick mark surfaced.

"Yes you are. You don't do this with Gaby! What makes me so different?! What makes me?!"

"Nothing."

"Then why do this? I can defend myself. I am not a child." Napoleon began to walk away at this statement, to his own lavish hotel room. 

Gaby was still in the room. Watching with interest. She knew how both of them felt about each other. It was only a matter of time befo-

"Napoleon, wait!"

"What Peril? Do you wish to continue your treatment of me as an insufferable child? I'm all drained. If you tell me the real reason that'll be great"

"ItisbecauseIloveyou"

"What?"

"It is because I love you!!"

This was so much more than Gaby expected. She proceeded to exit the room as quietly as she could. Waverly owed her 20 pounds.


End file.
